It All Starts With A Little Gossip
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: "So you're the one that's been goin' out with Rose, eh?" Donna said and smiled. "There're a lot of rumours flyin' 'round about you two!" 10.5 and Donna have a talk.


**Disclaimer- (I can't even think of a creative disclaimer! How sad.) I don't own Doctor Who.**

**A/N- This was written for Laura's 'I'm So Sorry' challenge over on the TARDIS. Basically, I got given two characters (10.5 and Donna) and I had to make one apologise to the other. Easy right? Not when you have writers block. -.- I hoped this would sorta get rid of it, but, I didn't. So anyone who's reading Thanks For The Memories... My bad. **

**Enough about me though, enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

><p>The Doctor, or John Smith, as it said on all his papers, walked into Torchwood. He didn't like it there, it reminded him too much of what had happened in the other universe. He wouldn't even be anywhere near the building if Rose wasn't working there. He worried about her working there, but it was what she loved, who was he to complain?<p>

He headed for Roses office, before he could complete his journey, someone ran into him, and sent him, the other body and a heap of papers crashing to the floor. "Oi, buddy, wanna help me pick all this up?"

That voice. He knew it so well. He smiled, "Yeah sorry." He held out the papers that he had collected up. "Donna right?" He asked, it wouldn't hurt to start a conversation would it?

"Yeah," Donna said eying him up and down suspiciously, "And who are you?"

"The D-" He started, but quickly corrected himself. "John Smith."

"So you're the one that's been goin' out with Rose, eh?" Donna said and smiled. "There're a lot of rumours flyin' 'round about you two!"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to be suspicious, "Like what?"

"Oh, you know, just your usual office gossip," Donna replied and started to make her way towards the photocopier, with the Doctor in tow. "One is that you got her knocked up!" Donna exclaimed as the Doctor turned bright red.

"I… We… I wouldn't… Her mother…" The Doctor tried to explain his valid reasons for having _not _done _that_, but before he could, Donna continued.

"Then there's the one that says you only got with her because of Pete's money. I don't quite believe that one. I reckon it was just started by Miranda down in payroll because she was jealous." She paused to switch papers, "and I've met Roses mum. I don't think any man would be game enough to do that."

"You've got that right," the Doctor mumbled, remembering the slap Jackie had given him so long ago.

"And Mad Dave the janitor reckons you're an alien!" Donna said and laughed. "But nobody listens to him." She added, obviously attributing the Doctor's sudden nervousness to the thought of people thinking he was an alien, not that Mad Dave was actually right.

"Right," the Doctor breathed, feeling more than a little bit overwhelmed by the amount of rumours going around about him and Rose. And from people that had never even met him!

Donna picked up her papers and moved to the coffee machine. "Want one?" She asked holding the pot up.

"No, thanks," the Doctor answered absently.

"Doctor!" Came a call from behind them, and immediately the Doctor new who it was. Rose. She never called him John. He was still the same man, she said, so he deserved to be called by his same name. Nobody understood it though; they all just assumed it was some kind of inside joke.

"Rose, didn't think you'd be ready for another half hour," the answered but kissed her cheek and took her hand anyway.

"I got away early," she replied.

"How many meetings did you cancel this time?" The Doctor asked knowingly. She did it every time. Not that he really minded of course.

"Three," Rose answered with a smile, "but you can cover for me, right Donna?"

"Don't I always?" Donna responded with her own smile.

"Yes, you do. Which is why you're the best," Rose said and hugged her.

"Best temp in Torchwood," Donna replied and moved back towards her desk.

"Doctor? You ready to go?" Rose asked, squeezing his hand. She knew what he might be going through, seeing Donna again.

"Yeah," he replied easily, and then turned to Donna. What did he say now? There was so much he could say; so much he wanted to say. But none of it would make sense to her. Not now. So, he settled with, "it was nice talking to you Donna." And a smile.

"Yeah, you too." As she reached her desk, she saw a pile of papers that the Doctor had put on her desk after he had picked them up, and… Something else. "Hey lover boy!" she called out, just as the Doctor got to the door.

Rose walked outside and he walked back over to her with a questioning look on his face, "good luck." She said and passed him the velvet ring box that he had left on her desk. On an impulse the Doctor pulled her into a brief hug, "careful! Wouldn't wanna give anyone any ideas!"

"Sorry, and…" the Doctor thought about saying something else. Something about how amazing she was. But they'd only just met. In that universe anyway. Atleast he could safely talk to her in this one. So he finished with, "thanks." And ran back out to where Rose was waiting, leaving a smiling Donna behind with her paperwork and the job of covering for them.

* * *

><p><strong>I also realised, that this was my first time writing Donna! :O How pathetic of me. <strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
